Debajo del verde árbol
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Rukia había residido durante las navidades en el mundo humano, pero estando tan malditamente ocupados ambos, nunca había podido disfrutarlas realmente. Ni los adornos multicolores, ni las guirnaldas, ni las medias rojas, ni los bastones de caramelo, ni los muñecos de Santa Claus por todos lados… y en especial, los árboles de navidad. Y fue amor a primera vista. ICHIRUKI.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de BLEACH pertenecen a Tito Kubo sama, yo solo le pido prestado algunos para hacer cosillas interesantes jujuju…  
**

**EL PRESENTE ONE-SHOT FUE REALIZADO EN MOTIVO DEL RETO DE NAVIDAD 2012 DEL FORO **_**StopRain **_**(el mejor foro Ichiruki EVER).**

**PUBLICITEN CARAJOOOOO :D**

**PD. Escuchen 'Fate and love' de Kaoru Wada (sí, ya sé que es del Soundtrack de Inuyasha) para leerlo, le da clima ;)**

* * *

**Debajo del verde árbol.  
by HanaHime.**

La paciencia no era una virtud que el joven Kurosaki tuviera muy cultivada. Si, es cierto, había madurado bastante desde que se había convertido en Shinigami. Lo sabía y estaba modestamente orgulloso de eso. Pero aún así, su paciencia seguía siendo escasa y cuando el asunto que ponía a límite la misma era la ausencia de Rukia, bueno… pueden estar seguros de que nadie quiere ver a Ichigo enojado por eso. Palabra.

-¿Rukia…? –inquirió Ichigo por enésima vez en el día, entrando en la habitación de la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Es realmente hermoso… -susurró la escurridiza y absorta morena, sentada a lo indio.

-¿Eh…? Oh… -pero claro…

Rukia había residido durante las navidades en el mundo humano, pero estando tan malditamente ocupados ambos, nunca había podido disfrutarlas realmente. Ni los adornos multicolores, ni las guirnaldas, ni las medias rojas, ni los bastones de caramelo, ni los muñecos de Santa Claus por todos lados… y en especial, los árboles de navidad.

Y fue amor a primera vista. Ichigo suponía que así debía haber sido también con la mierda de conejo ese. La pequeña morena había quedado por completo embelesada con el árbol que la municipalidad de Karakura había armado en la plaza principal. Había visto su reflejo en las esferas multicolores; había acariciado con sus dedos muy suavemente los peluches de renos, santas y muñecos de nieve; había mirado con anhelo los bastones de caramelo… Ichigo había visto como Rukia apretaba sus manos para contener el impulso de guardarse uno de esos hermosos adornos con forma de ángeles de cristal y finalmente… la estrella por la que Rukia había suspirado como el muchacho jamás había visto.

Al notarla así, el muchacho no pudo más que regalarle a Rukia su propio arbolito de navidad. Era definitivamente mucho más pequeño que el de la plaza (ya que debía caber en la habitación de la morena ubicada en la mansión Kuchiki) pero el efecto en la morena había sido el mismo.  
Lo habían armado el diez de diciembre y siendo la víspera del veinticuatro, Ichigo aún no podía separarla de él. La morena literalmente se escapaba al mínimo instante para esconderse allí.

Más allá de lo terca y frustrante que podía ser, se veía realmente hermosa con las luces intermitentes de distintos colores reflejadas en la blanca piel de su rostro arrebolado, con la boca apenas abierta y los ojos concentrados pero a la vez misteriosamente perdidos, como si abarcara todo y a su vez cada pequeño detalle del árbol.

El joven pelirrojo se acercó a la morena y se sentó a su lado, cerrando la puerta para conservar la privacidad de ese momento que intuía era casi sagrado para la shinigami y, para qué negarlo, para él también.

-Si… -retomó un tanto tarde –es realmente atrapante…

-Parece una pequeña ciudad mágica... –susurró la morena e Ichigo estaba casi seguro de que lo había dicho sin pensar.

-¿Ciudad mágica?

-Si… como esa película de hadas que miraba Yuzu…

"_Oh si… Tinkerbell…"_ –recordó el muchacho avergonzado por el hecho de haberse visto obligado a presenciar dicho film. Suspirando pensó que Rukia era por demás tierna cuando se fascinaba por algo y no pudo evitar contagiarse un poco por aquel entusiasmo casi infantil.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó una de las manos de la Kuchiki y la arrastró consigo al piso, para así poder acostarse ambos en el espacio entre el suelo y el follaje del árbol.

-Gua… -jadeó la pequeña abriendo sus ojos aún más, casi hasta su límite.

-Lo sé. Yo hacía esto durante horas cuando era más pequeño.

La joven shinigami se sentía en un sueño multicolor. Las luces parecían virutas de _Kidō_pero eran infinitamente más hermosas gracias a su inofensiva naturaleza decorativa, muy lejana a la bella pero inestable naturaleza de la magia.

Con sutileza miró de reojo a su _nakama_, sintiendo crecer en su pecho un sentimiento cálido, profundo y a la vez suave de agradecimiento. No en específico por haberle regalado aquel maravilloso árbol, sino en general por estar…- _"Esta persona… a la que entregué mi confianza… quien cambió… TODO…"_ –suspiró mentalmente, sintiendo como sus cabellos le acariciaban la mejilla.

Él sintió su mirada y se la devolvió, hipnotizado por la nueva luminosidad que las luces otorgaban a sus ya de por si brillantes ojos. -_"Esta persona… a la que entregué mi confianza… quien me dio… TODO…"_ –pensó sonriendo apenas.

El pequeño árbol se había convertido repentinamente en el guardián de aquella pequeña burbuja de intimidad.

-¿Byakuya no te hizo problema…? –susurró él tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente. Era tan terriblemente fácil perderse en ella y dejar volar su imaginación.

-Creo que… hubiera preferido algún árbol de bambú, como ese de _Tanabata_ que me mostraste en agosto… pero no, no me ha hecho problema…

-Oh…bien.

Durante algunos minutos, sólo la respiración de ambos inundó el ambiente.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara Ichigo…? –rompió el silencio ella, conteniendo una sonrisa juguetona.

Un discreto sonrojo adornó momentáneamente las mejillas del joven, pero la serenidad volvió un instante luego.

-Solo me resulta extraño…

-¿Qué cosa…? –hablaban en susurros, aprovechando el momento de intimidad tan arduamente buscado, tan difícilmente encontrado y ahora, sin darse cuenta, tan afanosamente protegido.

-Verte así… -sonrió –pareces una niña, sin ofender…-agregó enseguida, previniendo un malentendido antes que tener 'curarlo' en una discusión sin sentido.

Rukia lo golpeó, pero lo hizo tan suavemente que Ichigo supo que era sólo un gesto natural de la morena, algo que hacía casi sin darse cuenta, como una caricia –Baka…

Los ojos de ambos quedaron prendados, dejando de lado las palabras. Luego de que Ichigo le explicara a la pequeña el significado de la navidad en la mayoría de las religiones, ella creyó entender por fin el sentimiento que todas las personas parecían transmitir a su alrededor en el mundo humano. Era una época dedicada a los milagros, al agradecimiento, a la familia y a los amigos. Al amor…

Oh si, Rukia no se había perdido del guiño romántico de la celebración. Había visto a los humanos, en especial a las mujeres, muy emocionados por la cercanía de la fecha, y cuando le explicaron lo que las parejas suelen hacer la noche de la víspera, casi se atraganta con su chocolate caliente.

Y ahí estaba, en la tan esperada víspera, en otra dimensión ajena a la de los humanos donde no se celebraba dicha festividad, casi se diría aislada del resto del mundo… pero aún así con la persona que hasta ella sabía que era la indicada para pasar ese día en especial, rodeados de calidez y color.

-Es porque soy feliz… -susurró Rukia ante la declaración del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos.

"_El tiempo… se ha detenido…"_ –fue el único pensamiento que tuvo la morena al sentir los suaves labios de su _nakama_ sobre los suyos. No lo había visto venir, no lo esperaba del todo y no fue demasiado largo, pero aún así… fue suficiente para transformar ese delicado agradecimiento en algo más espeso y dulce. Con presteza chupó el labio del pelirrojo y lo mordió, siendo recompensada por un gemido que sintió vibrar en el estómago del joven. Pronto las manos de él abordaron su cintura y la giraron, para así quedar ambos momentáneamente de costado y finalmente, él encima de ella.

"_Ichigo y la ciudad mágica… estoy besando a Ichigo en la ciudad mágica…" _–fue el incoherente pensamiento que asaltó el cerebro de Rukia antes de que cada uno de sus sentidos se abocara a la tarea de acariciar, besar, saborear y dar.

El muchacho, envalentonado, devolvió el mordisco, agradeciendo a Dios, a Buda, al Diablo, al Rey de la SS, a quien fuera, la merced concedida. Todo su cuerpo se movió contra ella, aplastándola un poco, en la medida que sus manos tomaron sus cortos cabellos para ahondar el beso casi de manera brutal. Era como si dentro del tranquilo (en lo que se refiere a relaciones) muchacho se hubiera despertado un ansia. Tocar, oler, sentir. Nunca se había sentido demasiado intrigado por esas cosas. Para qué negarlo, era demasiado santurrón… pero Rukia. Joder, con Rukia siempre era distinto, y ya descubierta la necesidad de ella, él deseaba saciarse.

Un ronroneo creció en la garganta de la morena ante la invasión de la lengua del muchacho. Se sentía derretir lentamente ante sus caricias, pero raramente también sentía que algo dentro de su estómago iba constituyéndose, concentrándose y calentándose, casi hasta entrar a ebullición. Con fiereza atrapó entre sus manos la espalda y la cabeza de Ichigo, ciñéndose a los cortos mechones pelirrojos y a la oscura tela del uniforme y tironeando suave y fuerte, llevada por el ritmo de la oh-maravillosa-lengua de su compañero.

En sincronía, las manos de ambos bajaron hacia los blancos nudos del _Shihakushō_ y empezaron a desajustarlo, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y pudo colar su mano por debajo del _kosode_ y del _shitagi_ y tironear.

-Vendas…- jadeó al ver el pecho de la morena cubierto de ajustadas vendas blancas.

-¿Qué esperabas…? –jadeó Rukia sosteniéndose sobre sus codos, con las mangas del _Shihakushō_ caídas.

Pero Ichigo no podía contestar. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que las vendas, aquellas mismas vendas que su viejo usaba en la clínica, pudieran ser tan malditamente sensuales. Pero claro, Rukia era el factor determinante. Nadie más podía verse como un maldito y sensual regalo de navidad sin abrir, excepto ella.

Sin responder la hosca pregunta de la shinigami, Ichigo aprovechó su posición para buscar su pezón derecho y apretarlo con los dientes aún a través de la venda.

Los codos de Rukia cedieron ante la descarga de adrenalina que surcó su cuerpo, gracias a las húmedas mordidas que Ichigo prodigaba a sus cubiertos pezones. Cuánto lamentaba no usar un simple corpiño debajo del uniforme, porque veía que la única manera de sacarse las vendas sería cortarlas y que a Ichigo ni se le ocurriera montar un numerito a lo_ Shakespeare Apasionado_ porque en este momento no estaba para liviandades, joder.

Después de dejar el pecho de la morena húmedo y mordisqueado, permitió que ella reprodujera dicha acción contra su cuello. Los labios de Rukia buscaron hambrientamente la piel de su garganta y chuparon, enviando una deliciosa descarga directo a su entrepierna.

-Ah –jadeó Ichigo enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Fue un apretón de ella el que lo instó a volver al mundo de los vivos.

Las piernas del muchacho, con un poco de dificultad gracias a las pesadas prendas de shinigami, pudieron colarse entre las de ella y marcó con sus caderas un movimiento de avance y retroceso tan primitivo como la vida misma, mandando una señal a las extremidades de la morena que quisieron alzarse a su vez, pero se vieron impedidas, nuevamente, por las molestas prendas de shinigami. Y eso fue el límite, comprendieron. Porque una cosa era meterse mano en la habitación de Rukia, pero otra muy diferente era cruzar la frontera de sus pantalones. Y demonios, aunque Ichigo se moría de ganas, no iba a tomar a Rukia en una habitación donde para empezar no había cerraduras y segundo, no sin antes obtener casi por escrito el consentimiento de la morena. El muchacho suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo poco a poco se enfriara. No, su primera vez de ambos iba a ser especial, más allá de la fecha en que decidieran hacerla.

Con una sonrisa llena de resignación, besó la frente de la morena y delicadamente –para no tirar el árbol a la mierda –se deslizó hacia atrás junto con ella, poniéndose de rodillas.

La morena tenía su misma expresión. Resignación mezclada con un infantil puchero.

Fue cuando Ichigo tomaba las solapas del traje de Rukia para colocarlas en su lugar –la visión de sus pechos lograba sacarlo de sintonía –que escucharon el sonido de la puerta de papel al deslizarse.

_**Horror.**_

-Ohhh… ¡Ichi le está haciendo cositas a Ruki-Ruki! –chilló eufórica la pequeña _fukutaichou_ de la onceava –¡No los interrumpiré más! ¡Incluso le diré a Byakushi que no los interrumpa! –chilló cerrando la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**¿Sería aquella quizás, una sangrienta y llena de pétalos navidad…?**_

* * *

_**Oyajou! Este es el one-shot que subí para el reto. Mismo reto que por circunstancias adversas tuvo que ser suspendido, pero bueno, así es la vida...  
**_

_**Si quieren una versión HOT con todo -de esos como para babear y bañarse en agua congelada- quiero, no exijo, no ruego... nah, dejen reviews y puedo llegar a pensarlo (?) -extorsión, cof, cof-  
**_

_**xDDD igual, todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga y la inspiración -perra, deja de trabarte y permiteme terminar 'El Diario'-  
**_

_**Sin más que decir -excepto que... estoy enamorada! 3-  
**_

_**Kisses.  
**_

_**Hana.  
**_


End file.
